


A Guy and His Robot

by DarthSuki



Series: Suki's Artshots [4]
Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Fluff, Half Reversal AU, Human Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo, M/M, Robot Thomas Bangalter, artshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don’t understand why you’re bothering," Guy muttered to himself, even as he pushed himself closer against the bot before him. "It’s not like you should even be able to get anything out of it anyway." Nevertheless, with all his griping and bemoaning, the man was still sitting on the other’s lap, fully nude and still questioning how Thomas had managed to get him there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Guy and His Robot

**Author's Note:**

> [Original Art Inspiration by Pinupc](http://pinupc.tumblr.com/post/81173008178/http-pinupcitizen-deviantart-com)
> 
> [](http://pinupc.tumblr.com/post/81173008178/http-pinupcitizen-deviantart-com)

"I don’t understand why you’re bothering," Guy muttered to himself, even as he pushed himself closer against the bot before him. "It’s not like you should even be able to get anything out of it anyway." Nevertheless, with all his griping and bemoaning, the man was still sitting on the other’s lap, fully nude and still questioning how Thomas had managed to get him there.

"It is simple," Thomas responded, and maybe if the frenchman had been a little less sober, he could have swore the permanent etching of a smile twitched wider over the otherwise metallic chrome of Thomas’ faceplate. "I want to please you. There isn’t much to decipher past that." His words were as smooth and gentle as his hands, fingers practically caressing over the curves of Guy-Manuel’s sloping shoulders. 

There was a huff from the man. “You’re fully clothed,” Came his swift observation, though it didn’t honestly seem to do much to alter Thomas’ almost constant upbeat nature. The bot merely shook a bit, metallic noise rumbling through his chest the closest that he could actually come to a chuckle without it sounding like he was glitching up—and in a way, it was a pleasant sound that Guy-Man would not deny that he enjoyed hearing. However, when he was sitting nude in his fully-clothed robotic boyfriend’s lap, it felt a little more awkward for him than anything else.

A hand caressed it’s way down the center of his chest. The fingers were curious, rubbing little circles down the length of Guy’s torso, and then finally down to his belly button (where Thomas spent almost a full minute merely tracing around it—-there was an obviously restrained question that Guy would probably hear about later on). When Thomas finally got his hand down to the base of the man’s cock, he went from being smooth and gentle to outright stuttery.

"This is—" he started, fingers barely grazing against the shaft, as if he was almost afraid to touch it. "This is alright?" He waited for a response (which came only as a nod and a roll of eyes) before he loosely grabbed the length of the man’s cock and started pumping him. He kept looking from where his hand had a loose grip around the man’s dick to his face, a little question mark clearly evident over his visor as his need for reassurance only grew.

Guy didn’t want to look back, at first. Instead, he only wanted to pay most of his focus on the hand around him, the gentle fingers almost tickling against the sensitive skin of his hardening cock. Eventually he couldn’t ignore the fervent gaze anymore, and when he tilted his face back up he found Thomas’s entire visor lighting up with little question marks and hearts. 

A smile slowly pulled its way over Guy’s lips as he allowed himself to move closer, arms loosely wrapping around his boyfriend’s shoulders. “…It feels good,” his gentle voice assured, head tilting forward and finding a perfect spot just below the other’s chin. “Really good. Just…you can grip a little more firmly—I’m not going to shatter like a glass doll.”

Thomas beeped in his own form of acknowledgement, fingers finally tightening around Guy’s cock and making stars start to fly in his vision with every stroke. Guy’s body felt warm, nerves buzzing with the pleasure and sensation that only came from the touch of Thomas’ shaking, but gentle fingers. It was a pleasure that he could only find with the bot, one that went far more intimately than mere sexual lust alone. It was a connection he was slow to admit in its full detail, but one he would never deny.

He was pretty sure that it was love.

"…Hey…" Guy murmured against Thomas’ chest after a few moments. "Can we move to the bed? I adore sitting on your lap, but I’m sorry, my tail bone is starting to hurt like a bitch."

Thomas made a soft noise at first. Just as Guy was about to start climbing off of his lap, the robot merely wrapped his arms around the nude man’s body and simply pulled him up and carried him as if he was a small child, and he didn’t seem to mind some of Guy’s initial struggling.

"Seriously, give me some warning before you haul me up," He huffed. After getting comfortable in Thomas’ arms as he was carried about through their apartment, Guy decided that he needed to make one thing clear. "You have to get all those damn clothes off. I am not going to let you even jerk me off if you aren’t like, at least half naked."

"I suppose that is a fair trade," Thomas beeped in reply, and dammit if Guy didn’t hear some layer of mischief in that tone of voice.

He would be completely right, of course, over the next few hours of gentle love-making and curious learning of eachothers’ anatomy and design.


End file.
